


Moscow Nights

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Moscow Nights

I promised you blue skies, did I not?" Severus said. The cloudless sky was bright blue but the air was ice cold.

Harry fixed him with a look and pulled the fur pelt up over his lap. "Somehow I hadn't anticipated it would be twelve below at midday."

"Once we find the Frigid Blooming Freesia, we can go back to the hut and get warm."

"The only way to get warm there is to crawl into bed with fifty blankets."

Severus raised a brow. They hadn't got up out of bed until the sun came up at nearly ten in the morning.

Harry blinked then grinned. "It's a bit early to go to bed, isn't it?"

"It will be dark by five."

"Won't they wonder why we've disappeared so early?" Harry asked, then reached out and ran a hand along the outside of Severus's thigh, though he could barely feel it through all the layers he was wearing. Warming charms only helped so much in a Russian winter.

"I suspect our hosts will be doing the same." Harry opened his mouth but Severus shook his head. "Maybe not precisely the same thing, as I don't believe any of them are homosexuals. However, there are only so many ways to stay warm and pass the long nights without going mad."

"In that case, let's find your flower and then you can warm me up."

"I'll take pleasure in it," Severus replied smoothly. He shook the reins and the troika headed north.


End file.
